New Girl in Town
by Crazed Up Chick
Summary: Kagome is new in tokyo, from the country. Who's this silverhaired hottie? Read and find out. KAGxINU i know i ruined the surprise
1. Stranger Across The Street

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, even tho I wish I did, and I apologize to Rumiko Takahashi for using her last name. **

**Inuyasha: What are you up to? stares at Crazed suspiciously**

**Crazed: Hey! Hey! I'm doing nothing wrong mutters :yet…**

**Inu: I heard that!**

**Crazed: trying to look innocent What? Little old me? All I said was I'm doing nothing wrong!**

**Inu: sure you are. Just get on with it all ready.**

**Crazed: Harrumph! Fine! Be that way!**

**Inu: I WILL! stalks away muttering**

**Crazed: muttering evillynoticed people reading story oh, sorry! All right now here's the story!**

**Chapter 1, Stranger Across the Street**

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I threw my pencil down on the desk and stared at the figures on the page. _ARGG! Why do I need to know Chemistry anyways? Oh whatever. Hey it's starting to rain… What's that across the street? Oh! There's a girl sitting on their front porch across the street staring at a paper in her hand. I wonder what she's doing._ I looked at my clock._ Holy Crap! Its 1 AM! I can't believe I've been studying that long and I still don't get it! _Just then the paper flew out of her hand and ironically landed on my windowsill. The girl ran off her porch after it then stood in the middle of the street when she saw where it landed. _I might as well get it for her before its soaked or flies off again into a puddle. _I opened my window carefully and snatched the letter before it flew off again. Happy for an excuse not to study, I ran downstairs and put on my shoes and forgot about a coat. The girl was just standing there in the middle of the street.

Kagome's P.O.V

I ran off the porch and chased my letter. I saw it land on a window, but I couldn't see inside. Then I saw the window open I bit._ Huh? What's going on?_ I then saw a hand pop out and gab the paper before it flew off. Then a minute later this guy with silvery-white hair was running out the door.

"Did you lose this?" He said. He held out the paper. I just noticed that he was wearing a baseball cap but no coat. That and he was REALLY hot.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." I stammered, taking the paper from him "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Thanks for saving this for me." I said holding up the paper.

"No prob. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi. I should probably get home." He jerked his thumb behind him at the REALLY big house- who am I kidding, it was a mansion!

Inuyasha's P.O.V

_Wow, this girl is really pretty. Why did I think that? I must be studying to hard._ I thought and shook myself mentally.

"Sorry but I really got to go." I mumbled, "You should go too or you're going to catch a cold."

"Oh yeah, thanks again. 'Night!" The girl said turning away to the aforementioned front porch.

I turned and headed toward the front door. I walked in taking off the cap I had enough sense to put on.

"Enjoy yourself, Inuyasha?" came a voice from the hall doorway.

I whipped around to see my sister standing in front of me. She had silver-white hair like mine, the same dog like ears on the top of her head like mine too. At the moment she was wearing a black and white kimono with red dragon stitching on the arms and back. Her hair was as long as mine, slightly below her butt. A white wolftail was peeking out from the bottom of the kimono and she pulled it out the gap, made especialy for that.She had her arms crossed and was looking way to pleased for it to be normal.

"Oh, Lord! Geez, Steph! You startled me. Wait, what do you mean, did I enjoy my self?" I looked at her with a look of total mistrust on my face.

"Hey! Chill! I was going to introduce you to the new neighbors tomorrow, considering its Saturday and you don't have school, but it seems you've done that yourself." She smirked.

"Man, do you enjoy torturing me?" I practically yelled

"Hmmm…Let me ponder that for a second… Yes!" She laughed.

"I give up. I'm going to bed."

"Homework?"

"On Sunday."

"You know how Sesshomaru gets when you don't do your homework! Man he freaked out when I forgot to do ONE question! Is that going though your very thick scull?"

"Oh shut up! I never said I wasn't going to do it! I'm justdoing it later than he expects! He's got control issues going on anyways." I said walking up the stairs waving a hand behind me to show I would talk to her later.

"Are you going to meet the new family tomorrow?" she yelled up the stairs after me.

"I'll consider it! Is Sesshomaru going?" I called from the top of the stairs

"What are you? Dense? No he's not going. Though he decided to give them a welcome gift and card."

"I might. Must you play with your tail?"

" Yes. In case your wondering, he's decided to give them a cake." she said walking away

"Did he bake it?"

"No you numbskull. He remembers that fiasco. Thank god."

"All right. I'll go. What time?"

"Urhhhh… hold on I wrote it down here somewhere…." she rummaged through a drawer then held up a piece of paper. "oh I said around 6 this evening. Were staying for supper. Apparently Mrs. Higurashi makes the best ramen around. So you don't make a fool of your self, Mr. Higurashi left when Kagome, the girl you met in the middle of the street, was young and her younger brother, Sota, was only a few months old. So don't mention it. It might be painful for them. They live with their grandfather. Ok, that's all, I think, yeah it is. All right I'm going to bed, I'm beat. All this torturing you is tiring me out." She turned to her room, smiling slightly. "'Night."

"Night." I said, trying to take all the information._ I wish I knew how I'm related to her… I gotta get some sleep to take this all in. maybe I should have taken notes._ I chuckled at my own joke. Then I went to bed.

_**End Chapter 1**_

**Ok, I hope that was a good chappie. Please review!**


	2. The Visit

**Disclaimer: This goes for all of the following chappies, I don't own Inuyasha. Though I will someday! **

**Lawyer eyes Crazed suspiciously (ummm) (ahem)(cough) Oh all right! He's in the back.**

**(jerk's thumb to door where thudding sound was coming from)**

**Lawyer: Thank you. (walks to door and opens, Inuyasha falling out of room.)**

**Inuyasha: Mmmfft! (tries to get up, failing)**

**Lawyer: Allow me. (unties and de-gagges.) **

**Inuyasha: Thanks! She's nuts! (points at Crazed)**

**Crazed: (crossing arms) Did you not notice the name? "Crazed up Chick"? Get it? Oh god. Kagome's right, you are dumb.**

**Kagome: _FINALY!_ Someone agrees with me!**

**Inuyasha: Shut up.**

**Crazed: Did we hurt widdle Inuyasha's feewings?**

**Inuyasha: Shut up! You're the dumb one!**

**Kagome: Don't talk to the author like that! She could kill you off you know! Oh you don't get it! ARGGGG! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT_ SIT!_ (stalks away fuming)**

**Inuyasha: Owwwww…(that was muffled cuz he was 4 feet into the ground)**

**Crazed: (yelling) Thanks Kagome! (looks at Inuyasha) You deserved that, you know that don't you?**

**Inuyasha: (crawling up) I….. Kill….. You….. NOW! DIE! (jumps up after Crazed, already gone screaming all the way)**

**Lawyer: (who was standing there the whole time, waiting for them to finish) Ok, you can read the story now. You may think that this whole thing is what you would expect of Crazed's stories, but in actuality, the story you are about to read is very sweet, well in my opinion anyways. From time to time Crazed will put little notes and gets carried away, ok I admit it, she rambles.**

**Crazed: (yelling from a distance) I heard that! I don't ramble!**

**Inu: There you are! HAHAHAHAHA! Got you!**

**Crazed: AHHHHH! (runs away really, really fast)**

**Lawyer: All right, I better get Kagome. Read on, it's a good story. KAGOME!**

**Kagome: (walks up with Lawyer) Ok, lets go save her. _SIT!_ (loud bang in distance) all right my work is done.**

**Lawyer: lets get him before he gets up (walks off screen with Kagome)**

**FYI: during the story, when something is written like this:** (_duh...)_**then its ME, Crazed, talking. Not the characters. Ok? Ok.**

**Chapter 2: Visit**

Kagome's POV

I looked back at the house behind me, wondering what that boy was doing up so late. _Are the_ _school's that hard? Mom said it was no harder than my home schooling. _I looked up at the sky, barely able to see the stars. _I miss the stars. In the city, there are so many lights, you can just barely see them. But in the country you can see them so brightly. I wonder if that is what I miss the most. _I walked up the steps and went inside. Mom was waiting for me inside.

" So honey, did you read your letter?" she asked.

" Yeah, Mom. I did. So I start on Monday?"

" Yes, and you have to report to the office to get your uniforms. Oh, before you go upstairs, the nice family from across the street is coming to visit tomorrow around 6 o'clock. Sorry for not telling you sooner."

I froze on the spot. _Across the street? No, no, no, no. That-- _

" The big house across the street?"

"Yes, that one. Unfortunately, one of the young gentlemen isn't going to come. So you'll only have to deal with a girl and a boy about your age, so its not so bad." She patted my shoulder. "Don't worry honey. They won't bite."

She walked into the kitchen where she was cleaning up our late dinner. I couldn't help but think after the bite comment: _hard…_

_I better get some sleep. I don't wanna meet anyone until school. I don't know why, I guess I don't want mom making the first impression, instead of me. _I walked up the stairs and changed into my comfy flannel p.j.'s. Then I slipped under the covers, hoping for a miracle.

Kagome's POV

I woke up, just a little after 9:00. At first I freaked out thinking I missed the dinner entirely. Then I realized it was AM, not PM. _So much for the "overslept" scenario._ I sighed. _might as well get up. That scenario was a no go anyways, mom would have woke me up. Oi, this sucks. _I walked into the bathroom, used it then showered. I got out and got dressed in some comfy jeans with a forest green and silver belt. I rummaged through my closet for something whereable, and found a like green t-shirt with a few holes at the base. _Meh, no biggie. Holes are liveable. _I walked downstairs and found mom sitting at the table with Grandpa and Sota, eating bacon &eggs.

"Looks good mom." I sat down and unloaded a piece of toast, a egg, and a piece of bacon.

"Honey, you don't look so good." My mom got this, "I'm worried about you" face on.

"Mom's, right sis, you look like crap." Sota said through a mouthful of toast.

"Thanks SOOOO much. And that's gross, swallow before you talk, I can see the remnants of your food in there." I said, grimacing.

"Let me feel your forehead, you look pale." Mom leaned across the table, and put a hand to my head. "Honey, you have a fever. I'm getting the thermometer. Get in bed right now."

_Ok, huh? Is this some freaky "wish come true" things or is it just cowinkydink? _Mom felt my forehead.

"Yes you should definitely get to bed. I think it might be the stress of moving."

"Mom! Chill! I feel fine! Whoa…" I swayed dangerously on the spot. I held my head. "Maybe not." I swayed some more and then passed out on the spot.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room. I tried to sit up, but when I did my head throbbed.

"Ohhhhhh…. My head." I groaned.

"Honey don't get up yet. You knocked your head pretty hard when you fell." my mom was standing beside me. "You really don't look so good. I think I might cancel the dinner till next week."

"No, mom. I'm fine really!" I tried to get up again, only succeeding to make my head throb and fall back against the pillow. "Ow. That hurt, a lot. , what time is it anyways?" I murmured while rubbing my head.

"It's 6. PM. You've been out of it for a while. How do you feel?"

"Crappy." _wow, how perfect? This is so weird. Its like I got my wish. _"Scratch that. Really, really crappy."

"I'm going to go make you some chicken ramen. Some ginger ale too." I hacked into a Kleenex "yes, that would help. Some."

"Ok. Ew." I had just fog horned into a Kleenex. "that's really gross. Uh, I think I'm gonna need a new box soon." I pointed to the growing pile of used Kleenex. " Mom don't cancel on my account. You guys have dinner. I'll just sleep and eat some ramen. Don't worry mom." I suddenly felt really, extremely , sick. I covered my mouth and ran for the bathroom, really quick.

"Honey?" mom called after me. She was answered by my retching sounds. "Oh, my. You poor dear. I'll get some Rolaids too."

_Ding Dong!_

"They're here!" She called down the stairs "Sota! Can you get the door?"

"Come on Mom! Why can't Kagome do it?" I replied him by retching really loud. "Ok, that's gross. Fine I'll do it."

I could hear him opening the door. Then a girl said:

" Hello! I'm Stephanie Takahashi"

"I'm Sota Higurashi. One moment while I get my mom." he thudded up the stairs. " Mom! The guests are here!

Inuyasha's POV

I leaned against the wall behind Stephanie. _I wish we could just eat already. I'm staved! _As if on cue, my stomach rumbled.

"Shush, Inuyasha! Don't be rude!" Stephanie scolded me from over her shoulder.

"I'm not! All I am is hungry!" I tossed back. A lady in a apron walked to the door.

"Sorry for the wait. Kagome isn't feel well." she smiled gently.

"Oh, my. That's too bad. We can come back next week if you'd like." Stephanie said, her voice filled with apology and, something else. Concern?

"No, no. Kagome insisted that we still have the dinner. She won't be joining us though. I'm afraid she would give you her bug." She waved her hands in front of her in gesture. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Arcane Higurashi. Please come in." She stepped from the doorway, holding the door open for us.

"Thank you. I am Stephanie Takahashi. The boy behind me is Inuyasha Takahashi, my brother. Unfortunately, our eldest brother could not join us, as he had to work. We brought you a housewarming gift." Steph held out the cake, in a plastic container, with the card on top.

"Oh thank you!" We walked in as she took the container. She peeked into it. "We'll have to eat this tonight! Grandpa is in the kitchen with Sota. You met Sota already."

A really loud retching noise came from upstairs.

"Oh my. I better get those Rolaids." Mrs. Higurashi said looking up the stairs. "lease follow me to the kitchen. You can sit with Grandpa and Sota." she walked away, to the kitchen.

I followed Steph into the kitchen. Steph was wearing a kimono again, but this time it had a large oak on the back, in stitching. It was a really dark, almost black, green and a very pale blue. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, with a thin bandana over top of her ears. Her tail was tucked into her kimono so you couldn't see it. I just wore my jeans and a brown t-shirt that said "JAPAN" in big bold red letters on it. I had a large red bandana on my head, again to cover my ears. I heard coughing from upstairs. It sounded painful.

"I better bring her some cough syrup as well." Mrs. Higurashi was carrying a tray with a box of Kleenex, a bowl of ramen, a can of ginger ale, a glass, a small bottle of Rolaids, and she was adding a bottle of cough syrup and a spoon to it.

"Here let me help." I said moving forward, hands out, preparing to take it.

"How kind! Thank you!" she said letting me take the tray.

"Do you need help with dinner?" Steph asked behind me.

"My! How helpful you are! Could you stir the pot of ramen? I'll go up with- Inuyasha? Is it?"

"Yeah. That's me." I said, nodding.

"All right. Do I need to add spice or flavouring?" Steph asked.

"Oh, no dear. I did that already, it just needs to absorb the flavour. Do you cook much?"

"Pretty much everything. Except one time when Sesshomaru, our older brother, attempted to make dessert." She laughed. "What a disaster that was! It ended up flat because he used the wrong ingredients, pan, and followed the instructions! It was really funny." she was giggling really hard by then. Once she sobered up, she said "Sorry, I got carried away. I'll go stir now." she walked to the stove and found a spoon with holes in it, and plunked into the pot and started gently stirring, as not to break the noodles up, too much.

"Follow me please, to Kagome's room." she led me upstairs to a dark blue door with lime calligraphy that spelt "Kagome's Room" on it. (_duh.. what else is gonna say? "Inuyasha's Room"? Oi…)_

Mrs. Higurashi knocked on the door softly, then said: "Kagome honey? Are you awake?"

Hacking, then: "Yeah, Mom. Its hard to sleep when your sneezing, hacking up a lung, or getting rid of what food I have in me. Come in."

She opened the door a crack, " I have Inuyasha with me, he's the boy from across the street."

"Ok." I heard some shuffling, then the sound of some serious retching. I grimaced. _poor chick. I hate the flu. This sounds nasty. _"I'm ok now. I think. You can come in."

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and led me in.

Kagome's POV

I was having a sneezing fit when they walked in. Buyo, my cat, looked up then ran under the bed. I blew my nose, looking under the bed.

"What's up, Buyo?" I could see Buyo's eyes glimmering oddly. "ok…" I said coming back up.

"Oh, sorry. Hello." I said remembering I wasn't all by myself. " I'm Kagome." I said, trying to stand and ending up sitting back on the bed.

"I'm Inuyasha. Um, I, uh, here." He stammered scratching his head with one hand before giving me the tray on my lap.

" Wow, how did you carry this thing? Its really heavy! Thank you." I said admiringly. The tray was full of all sorts of things. I picked up the tray, heavy as it was, put it on my night stand and ran for the bathroom. I covered my mouth, so I didn't end up showing the contents of my stomach to the carpet.

" Oh my, my, my. I wonder if you can keep anything down… that reminds me." Mom pulled out a thermometer from a pocket in her apron. "Are you done?" she called to the bath room.

"Yeah." I flushed the toilet. "I officially HATE being sick. I don't like it anymore than you do." I had seen the boy grimacing at me.

"Hey! Hey! Take it easy. I don't like being sick. I also don't like it when other people are sick! I was sympathising!" he said arms up in defence.

"Yeah, yeah. Its-" I didn't finish my sentence. I had a sneezing fit, that took about a minute. " I never wanna be sick again. Thanks again." I was so tired from sneezing, coughing and puking that I fell asleep against the pillow.

**Sorry it was so long! I decided to put the dinner in another chappie. This one was so long already! I had to delete the original first chappie, cuz I changed some stuff in it. Don't hate me! Please review! Thanks to the two people who reviewed my story the first time!(yeah yeah, I know. Its sad. Deal with it.)**


	3. The Dinner

**HELLO! This is the THIRD CHAPTER! Finally eh? Alright. Instead of making personalized responses, I will simply list the names of who reviewed. BUT, if your review is especially funny or nice, I will make a comment! SO STRIVE TO MAKE IT SO! Lol. OK! The names are: (from the first to last) Nomadgirl66(thanks for reviewing both times the story was up), The Lonely Bird, Zoderella, Completely Innocent Tora-Chan, full-metal-alchemist287, Weeping Wolf (Akuma, look for your name in a future story, not to be expected in near future), Riona-Heartilly17**

**Ok some explanatory: I was sick when I was writing the second chappie. So I decided to make Kagome suffer. MUHAHAHAHA… (Cough) no worries, she gets better. Ok here we go! Oh, oopss. I forgoted the disclaimer…but first, this chappie I will make comments the normal way! I.e. (AN:…) kk there. Now you know!**

Disclaimer: ok, I don't em. Any of em. Including Inuyasha. Though- (sees lawyer nearby) Never mind. (whispers) I'll meet you at the secret base!

Chapter 3: The Dinner

Kagome's POV

I opened my eyes to see I was in bed. (AN: _where else would you be? On a train? For god's sake…) _I lifted my head slightly to see out my window. It was twilight. _Hmm… I wonder if the guests left yet? _Looking at my clock I sat up in bed to see the tray of food next to me. _Its only 6:30! I thought I got some good sleep time. Crud. Hmmm…. They might have finished… Scratch that. Their probably still gorging themselves with mums ramen. It is really good._ I eyed the bowl next to me, and my stomach grumbled. I put a hand on the stomach in question and looked down at it. _FOOD TIME!_ I grabbed for the bowl but thought better and grabbed the whole tray. _Ew. Cough syrup. Buckley's. That's gross. Better take it first so I can wash it down. _ I dug through the mountain of stuff to get the spoon. I grimaced as I put it in my mouth. _Why can't their slogan be: "it tastes wonderful and it works"? Yuck. _ I swallowed it anyways and popped a couple Rolaids in my mouth, chewed and swallowed. After that I blew my nose and started devouring the ramen. It was gone in a matter of minutes.

Inuyasha's POV

I could barely think as to how good the ramen was. It was so good. Steph's is good, but this ramen was, there wasn't a word to describe it. I was heaven in noodle form! I paused in my devouring to ponder on this Kagome girl. She was pretty, well beautiful. Ok lets face it, she was gorgeous! Just not so hot with the mussed up hair and red nose. I figured she was pretty good looking when she wasn't sick. Then I started into my ramen again.

"Ok calm down Inuyasha! Slow down all ready! Do you WANT to choke on ramen and die?" Steph paused and stared disgustedly at me.

"Hmmm… Death by ramen. If you're gonna go, you might as well have something tasty in your mouth!" I laughed. Steph shot me the Death Glare©. I cringed visibly. Something about her Death Glares©, they really hurt. Especially if you're looking at her. But really, they do inflict pain. That's how harsh it is. It's like having little pins prick at your skin over and over and over all over your body. It's really quite painful. That's why I cringed. "Ok, ok! I'll slow down! Just please no more of the Death Glare©!" Also, it hurts more the longer she does it.

"You have been spared." she looked back at Mrs. Higurashi. "I'm terribly sorry, but that's the only thing that can control him."

"Oh no its perfectly all right. In fact, you might have to show me that! That would be helpful with a certain SOMEONE." She glared pretty effectively at Souta. He cringed then shuddered.

"I'd say yours is pretty efficient, although it's always scary to have your mom glare at you." Steph giggled slightly then picked her chopsticks back up. "I had better finish up so Inuyasha doesn't eat you out of house and home. Trust me. He will." her voice was pure seriousness. She looked over at me who was picking up speed steadily. "In-u-ya-sha." I slowed immediately. She used the super scary serious voice. All right enough beating around the bush. I'm afraid of my sister. HAPPY NOW? Yes? Good. Hey! Have YOU experienced the Death Glare©? I thought not. It's copyrighted because only Steph does it like that. She even does it better than Sesshomaru. Imagine Fluffy's Death Glare, the times it by ten. Then another ten. Then add forty. Then you're in the ballpark. You don't even want to be at home base. All right, back on track.

Steph set down her chopsticks in her empty bowl. "I think I'll let you finish THAT bowl, then we'll have to go." she checked her watch, which was a delicate silver chain with a small gold digital timepiece. "It's already 6:40. I have to get home to finish off some things. Inuyasha just needs to go to bed soon, he gets crabby if he's not in bed by 9:00. But HE has some chores to finish first." She shot a less forceful Death Glare© at me. "Isn't that right?" she said to me.

At the time I had been slowly finishing off my ramen, making sure I didn't go so fast as to get a glare.

"Yes Steph. I'm almost done this one. When is Sesshomaru coming home?" I queried quietly, finishing off my noodles, at a slow pace mind you.

"I am pretty sure he comes home at 8:00, 8:30 if he works late, which he most likely will." She looked over at me, who had just set down my bowl and chopsticks. "We had best be going now."

"Oh, no! You must stay and have desert first before you leave!" Mrs. H said gathering our bowls and placing them in the sink. "We couldn't possibly finish it all. Are you positive you can not stay?"

"I guess we could, Sesshomaru-sama does not come home for a while… But I'm not sure, I do have some chores to finish." Stephanie looked uncertainly over at me. "Well I don't need Inuyasha's opinion to be said out loud, I already know if there's food involved, he's in. I guess we can stay for a slice." She said smiling at Mrs H. "Which in Inuyasha's case that means about three." She giggled thoughtfully.

"Healthy appetite this one! Very healthy." Mrs H smiled warmly at me while opening the cake box.

I smiled sheepishly. "I normally don't eat that much, but your ramen was really good." she handed me a plate with a pretty big piece of cake on it. (AN: ok I'm really tired right now so I might just post it here but I won't! so HA! Ok I'm done now. Note: its almost 2 AM where I live so the rest of this chappie might be weird unless I'm smart and I go to bed now and write this when I wake up. So… tired… ((Snore)) ((wakes up)) I wasn't sleeping… ok so I'm tired. Ill sleep now then finish this tomorrow! I promise! Well, I have homework first… right after that, I swear to finish this chapter for all that is good in fan fiction! So ha. Ok. Sleep needed right now. ok I'm rested and ready to go! Well, until I have to leave for a choir concert! Haha! (um, this is like a week later that I'm awake! Haha my bad!))

"Arigatou." I promptly started scarfing down the cake before my stomach realised I was eating again when I was already full.

"Ahem. Inu?" Steph coughed in my direction.

"Nani?" I paused in my scarfing to look at her. What I saw was I disgusted look that normally comes before the Death Glare©. "Eeep!" I cowered.

"Can you please refrain from making us all lose our meal and appetite?" she said in her stern voice. I had officially adopted table manners, very proper ones indeed. "Thank you kindly" she went back to her conversation about ramen flavourings with Mrs H. I pretty much tuned out because it was taking a lot of self-control to keep my manners. A LOT.

All of a sudden, I heard someone walking upstairs, softly, like they didn't want anyone to notice. I knew that Steph could hear it too, because her eyes twitched ever so slightly, so I knew that she was trying to hone in on their location. It was harder because of our ears being pinned down. Then it was really obvious that someone was upstairs because you could hear water running, like a sink. (AN: his ears are really that sensitive. Well, they are in my story. So there. I RULE! Well I rule the story anyways.)

"Hmm. Kagome must be awake. I hope she is feeling better than before her little nap. I had best go check on her. Please stay and enjoy the cake. I'll be right back." Mrs. H said.

I watched her go then looked to see who was left. There was me, Steph, an old man, and a little kid who had been staring at me in awe. Steph and the old man were in their own world talking about sutras and legends and other junk I didn't feel like listing to. The kid was still staring at me like he was nerving himself up to talk to me. I sighed. _Might as well talk to him he's the only one left. _I thought.

"Yo. What's your name?" I took a bite of cake after answering. The kid looked like he was going to pass out. "Hey you ok?" I asked looking more carefully.

"I-I-I'm Souta." he said looking down, like he dared not look me in the eye.

"Right! You're the one who answered the door right?" I said, remembering.

He seemed heartened that I actually remembered that was him. "Yeah! That's me! You're Inuyasha! You're really cool!" he boldly went where pretty much no one had gone before. He called me cool.

I frankly had no idea how to respond to that. "Uhhh, thanks I guess. What grade are you in?" I made a stab at conversation to veer away from the cool comment.

"I'm in grade 3! You're in grade 9 with Kagome right? That's what mom said." He was practically jumping up and down with excitement from talking to me. It wasn't natural.

"Yeah. I am. I don't know if she's in my class but I'm in grade nine." I said relaxing to the fact he was always like this, well, that was what I figured, since the old man barely noticed.

"That is so cool! I wish I was in grade nine with you guys! That would be so cool! Do you like video games?" The kid asked out of the blue.

"Yeah… why? Do you?" I asked tentatively, kind of afraid of how this kid could keep talking without taking a breath. I just noticed that Steph was attempting to suppress some giggles that had been going on since she heard Souta call me cool. I growled lightly so only she could hear, and I was punished by getting a Death Glare©, frankly I stopped. I just noticed the kid saw I wasn't paying attention while he rambled on about all the video games he has.

"Inuyasha, did you hear me?" Souta asked me.

"Um. Sorry. No. I got distracted." I looked over to him in apology.

"S'ok. Mom, Jii-chan and Kagome all tune me out from time to time. They say that I talk way to much for such a little kid but I'm not little!" He puffed out his chest to prove his point.

I laughed inwardly at this last comment, because the kid was pretty small but I figured he was about eight so he was gonna be pretty big. I decided to humour him since he idolised me and I ignored him before.

"Of course your not little, your practically a man!" I flashed a smile. Steph looked over at me and looked surprised. I shrugged and looked back at Souta who was beaming at me, like I had just figured out the meaning of life and it suited him well.

His eyes shined. " Do you really think so? Everyone seems to think I'm still a little kid!" he furrowed his eyebrows at that.

"I think I'm starting to like you kid." I said smiling at him.

Again he looked like I had just answered all his questions in life. It was funny to see how many times in a row I could make him do that. Frankly I was enjoying myself, and I wasn't eating! It was very good, but strange, day indeed.

Kagome's POV

I was feeling much better so I decided to get up and brush my teeth since my mouth tasted horrible. I walked to my bathroom and dug around in the little drawers on the counter for my toothbrush and toothpaste.

"AH HA! I have found it! I'm so pro." I told my self as I whipped out my brush and the tube, as if I had dug out the treasure from the chest. I wet down the toothbrush while humming a tune I had just thought of, feeling amazing. (AN: don't ask what the tune is I don't even know what to put it as…) I squeezed out some paste on the bristles and brushed away. I decided to make myself look normal instead of Frankenstein's bride, so I finished up then brushed my hair, hating the way my ends curved. I let it go and walked out of the bathroom to change clothes and head downstairs for some of the remaining ramen, I was still pretty hungry even after my huge bowl earlier. I walked up to my closet and started talking to myself about what to wear. Pretty much anything is better than the pink piglet P.J.s I was wearing while in the company of not family people. So I chose what I was wearing earlier that day, my silver and forest green belt, blue jeans and the green t-shirt. It was slightly chillier now that my fever had gone down so I put on a knitted poncho (AN: ok so I don't know what its called. Leave it alone. Its one of those cloth poncho thingys, and hers is blue. Sorry but I really don't know, if someone does then review and tell me.) but it was fleecy and soft, but knitted with fleece strips, which was really soft and cozy.

I admired my work in the mirror making sure I looked acceptable. "Alrighty, now off for moms yummy food!" I skipped down the hall to the stairs, and took up a respectable look for the stairs, stepping lightly down.

Inuyasha's POV

I heard this slight stepping, which was loud but not right sounding for walking, and they were going down the hall to fast, so I decided they were _skipping_. It was weird. Then I hear this noise at the top of the stairs and turn to see that girl Kagome stepping slowly down the steps.

Then Souta called "Hey sis! You feeling better? You're looking way better than before." He magically stopped there, when I thought he was going to go on and on. I discovered why when I looked at Kagome's eyes. She had that scary look in her eyes like Steph's right before she either Glares© or pummels me. The scary look disappeared, and she continued down the stairs. The old man and Mrs. Higurashi finally noticed her presence and the old man stood to look at her.

"Kagome! Are you sure you're well enough to walk around? Not woozy? Nothing?" The old man looked up to her face considering she was taller than him.

"GRAMPS!" She nearly yelled, "I'm fine! Chill out ok? Look, I'm fine!" She twirled slowly to show her grandfather she was fine. "See? Nothing wrong. Mom's soup worked like a charm. All I needed was some sleep, soup and, as much as I hate the stuff, some Buckley's." She grimaced at the word. I didn't like it much either, the stuff tasted nasty…

"Oh!" Kagome looked over at me and Steph, "I'm sorry! I totally ignored you!" She bowed in greeting, he hair cascading down her shoulders. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm very sorry I wasn't paying attention to you." She pulled up from her bow as she said this.

Steph stood to greet her. "Hello! My name is Stephanie Takahashi." She bowed at her name. "And my brother," She motioned to me "Inuyasha Takahashi," I nodded "our eldest brother, Sesshomaru, couldn't come tonight. The workaholic wouldn't leave the office…." she said in a less serious tone. At that she giggled "OK, so really he is… its really bad but he's one of the most successful business men like ever, so we don't bug him about it, less we're bored or something! Haha" Kagome started laughing with her and I smiled, remembering all the stuff we've said to good ol' Sesshy. We know better than to battle him, though we're really strong, he's scary. Though Steph can beat him, he says she cheats. I thought she was glaring at him, but she'd never glare during a fight, she loves a good fight, but don't even TRY to fight dirty, she'll pummel you….

Kagome's POV

I was laughing it up with Stephanie, thinking that this could really be a good friendship when Mom interrupted, saying:

"Hello honey. You look much better than before. Would you like more soup now or is or is your stomach still bothering you a bit?"

I looked over to her with glee "There's still some left? If there is I'd love some! I'm feeling much better now. Oh! I just remembered" I turned to Inuyasha. "You helped Mom bring up the medicine and food! Thank you very much!" I bowed in gratitude for his help, "That tray was heavy! And I practice archery…. I guess I haven't been practicing enough…" I had straightened up and walked to the cupboard to get a dish, for the ramen noodles still in the pot "I'm amazed you guys didn't eat it all! Mom makes the best ramen around!" I looked over to see Steph trying and failing to muffle giggles "What? Did I miss something?" I look at Inuyasha and he's beet red. "Ohhhhh, I get it now…. Stephanie? How far apart are you and Inuyasha in age?" I turned back to the cupboard, getting a bowl from the top shelf, on my tip toes, then turning to the stove.

"Please call me Steph. Actually, we're only 10 minutes apart, but he likes it when I call him my 'older' brother." She looked at Inuyasha and giggled.

"Oh so you guys are twins? That's so cool! I would love to have a twin, weather or not they was identical to me or not." I spooned the noodles into the bowl and got some chopsticks, then heading for the table. "I have a cousin born on my birthday, so I always thought as her as my mini-twin. But to have a real one would be so cool. Oops, I'm rambling again. Careful, Souta starts to rub off on you…" I smiled sweetly and innocently at the little brother in question. (AN: pffft. Innocent my butt….)

"Yes we're twins. Sesshomaru is about five years older than us." Steph said as I sat down, ready to devour my noodles.

"Hey Gramps, why don't you tell Steph and Inuyasha about the Shikon No Tama. I wanna eat this." I said picking up my chopsticks.

Inuyasha's POV 

As soon as those words escaped her mouth, the old man took a big breath and I knew my doom was impending. He went into a speech about a magical jewel that existed 2000 years in the past. (AN: I really can't remember if its 200 or 2000 but review and ill fix it.) It was guarded by a priestess, to keep the jewel pure of hate and malice, otherwise tainting the jewel. It was said to have magical properties, granting your truest wish (AN:I can't remember the exact wording but it sounds good) and if you possessed it, your strength and power increased drastically. I was amazed that this was actual interesting me, and even more so that Kagome was eating her noodles about as fast as me and still taking in the old man's story. But the story continued, because the priestess fell in love with a half demon, but wished for him to become human to live with her. I scoffed internally that she would want that. If she really loved him, she would love him as a half demon, in the form he was in. Kagome then finished her noodles, wiped her face and said this:

"Sorry to interrupt Gramps, but why would the priestess want that? If she really loved him, she'd love him as he was, in the form she fell in love with. Why waste a perfectly good wish by stripping the poor guy of all the powers, and the form he had lived with all his life? Greedy little bugger isn't she? Sorry Gramps, keep going." Kagome propped her head in her hands, looking at her grandfather with the utmost attention.

"Kagome, you ask those questions every time I tell this story, though it is a relief to us all that you vary the way you say them…" the old man said. "Now back to my story…"

He continued to tell us that, something tore them apart, but we never really knew what, just that the Sacred Jewel, another name for it, was taken, but recovered, when the priestess pinned the half demon to a tree with a sacred arrow, sealing him there, for all eternity. The priestess had been wounded badly, and did not survive. It was said that the jewel was burned with her remains. Just then, Kagome grabbed her side, as though in pain.

I spoke to her for the first time since she came downstairs. "What's wrong?" I said looking at her. Everyone looked at me then her, making her blush red.

"Its nothing really, I'm just a little sore right here, I must have hit something before without realising it." She smiled convincingly at us, but her mother still looked worried.

"Come dear, lets go upstairs and take a look." Mrs. Higurashi told Kagome. She stood and put a hand out to her. She took it willingly, standing next to her mother and turned to us.

"Sorry for the bother. I really don't know what it is. My bad!" She smiled at us and started to follow her mother up the stairs, wobbling slightly.

The old man scratched his chin, then stated "Did you know that the Sacred Tree is on the shrine property right here? The one the half demon was pinned to!" He looked out the window seeing that it was dusk. "There's enough light yet, would you like to see it?" He looked way to excited to be showing us a tree. I didn't say anything, so Steph answered for me.

"That would be wonderful! We'll go see it then we'll have to head home. Its already really late!" Steph said standing up from the table.

(AN: oops… I was going to put this in the next chapter. But I guess ill end it somewhere else. Near here)

I sighed and stood with them, sticking my hands in my pockets. I followed them out, looking at Steph while she smiled at the old man's happiness that someone cares about his precious tree. (AN: ((snicker)) precious tree, sorry, I'm kinda sleep deprived) We walked to the door when Mrs Higurashi came downstairs.

"Oh Father, your taking them to the tree?" She said.

"Yes, yes. Going to see the tree. Why?" he turned and asked

"Kagome's fine now, but she could use some fresh air, staying in the house all day, when she's sick, well she just needs fresh air." She smiled. Kagome came up behind her smiling brightly.

"Hiya!" Kagome did a little wave.

"Well come now Kagome! You're holding up production!" The old man said. "Come along!"

"OK, calm down Gramps, I'm coming!" She hurried up to stand next to me. We put on our shoes and headed out. I was the last one through the door, so I shut it.

"Oh thank you!" Kagome said turning. "I always forget to shut the door! Especially at this time of night, I just get caught up in the shrine… I've only been here a few days, but I really love the shrine. Not so much as my old farm but y'know, its home." She said smiling. I realised, I didn't mind her rambling as much as the kid. She went on about stuff that interested her or that she found funny, or weird. The kid just went on about anything at all. And her face just was wild… it was constantly changing into the mood she thought appropriate for the subject.

I looked away from her to see the grounds. And she was right, it was really beautiful. The sky behind the trees was pink and purple and blue, all melding together, yet separate. It looked really cool. I was awestruck when I saw the tree. It was huge, like enormous. But it looked so wicked, with the sky peaking through the leaves to make them shimmer. Kagome scared me when she popped up at my side.

"Gorgeous isn't it? I love it." she murmured, as not to ruin the magic by speaking normally.

I saw that Steph loved the view a lot. She had a content expression on.

It really was magical…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WHOOOO! I finally finished it! The third chapter! And I think the longest so far! This is NINE pages! _NINE!_ isn't that long? Well I think its long. Well I really hope you like it! And be happy! I UPDATED! WHOOOOOOOOOO! Now go review so I update again! Hopefully sooner! Haha lol. Well enjoy. R&R please!**


End file.
